Some Things Never Change
by Scottie2
Summary: ANOTHER KOenma and Botan fanfic! This one is sort of a sequel to Crazy Love. R/R!


~ Some Things Never Change ~  
  
  
  
I woke up and yawned. Looking at the empty space besides me I smiled. Tomorrow, Botan will be lying there, next to me.  
  
I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. Brown hair, golden-brown eyes. A strange "Jr." tattoo on my forehead. Sure, I guess I'm kinda cute, but I don't even compare to the girl I'm to get married to this afternoon.  
  
Botan. The name makes my heart melt. Just imagining her, those gorgeous eyes, the blue hair, is enough to take my breath away. And today she becomes mine.  
  
I feel like I'm floating on air, as I get dressed for the wedding.  
  
* * *  
  
"Keiko-chan!" I yell, trying to get my best friend's attention. She turned to look at me. "I'm so excited! I hope I don't look too stupid in this thing."  
  
Keiko seemed to look me up and down. "Botan, you look perfect! Koenma will die when he sees you! You are sooo lucky, you know, I mean, I would love for Yusuke to ask me to marry him, but…" Keiko trailed off.  
  
For a moment I felt bad for her. But then I remembered the little surprise Yusuke had told me about. Soon, she'll be as lucky as I am.  
  
I returned my attention to my reflection in the mirror. I guess I'm kinda cute, but I'm nothing compared to my future husband. Bishounen is an understatement. Just thinking of him makes the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. And to think that I today I am to become a princess.  
  
I could almost walk on clouds, as I began to get dressed for the wedding.  
  
* * *  
  
My head is going to explode. Out of pure anxiety. I'm standing next to my father, who is to perform the ceremony, waiting for everything to start. The music begins to play and I almost stopped breathing. In comes the flower girl, then bridesmaids. And finally, the bride enters.  
  
My heart stops beating for a split second. She looks so beautiful. Suddenly, everything else in the room disappears, and then its just me and Botan. She looks like an angel, all in white. Like a cherub coming to bless one who doesn't, and never shall, deserve such an honor. Has it ever been this difficult to stand? My knees almost collapsed under the weight of my heart, which seemed to have grown twice its size. When she finally reaches me I take her hand in mine. Oh my God, the sweet bliss of simply touching her! My mind is racing, and I try to appear calm as the ceremony proceeds, but I don't think any thing could be more difficult….  
  
Everything goes by in a blur. Finally, my father reaches the "I do's." I'm practically swimming in Botan's eyes, while I listen to my father's words,  
  
"Do you, Koenma, take this woman to be your lawful wife, Princess, and someday Queen, to have and to hold, and to never leave until death do you part?"  
  
I responded, surprised I could even speak at this moment, "I do."  
  
"And do you Botan, take this man to be your lawful husband, Prince, and someday King, to have and to hold, and to never leave until death do you part?",  
  
Her response made my heart sing. "Yes, I do."  
  
Was it possible for three simple words to be so sweet? Like ice cream on a hot summer day, I almost melted.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
I leaned my head down to kiss her, a deep passionate kiss; one that I wish could never end. But I knew this wasn't the only time I could have one. I have the rest of eternity, after all.  
  
We separated, slowly, then turned and walked down the aisle, arm in arm. It's as if, as if, oh God, what words can describe my happiness? Right now I've stopped thinking about anything, because all I can think of is my wife, my princess, my angel…..  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up to find the space next to me in the bed empty. Sitting up, I see a note, and taking it, I read it.  
  
Botan, I'm sorry for leaving, but I have work. Last night was wonderful. Aishiteru, Koenma.  
  
I sighed. Some things never change. But I don't mind, because the Aishiteru rings with the sound of truth, and as long as it does, I'll be happy.  
  
I got up and changed. Seeing as this was the first time I'd been in Koenma's quarters, I decided to take a look around. His rooms were beautiful. Apparently my husband has a well-hidden sense of style.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, I am surprised to find Koenma making breakfast.  
  
"Ohayou, Botan!" He greeted.  
  
"Ohayou Koenma! I thought the note said you were going to work!"  
  
Koenma smiled. "I got one step out the door, when I thought of you and turned around. Today is our day, anata." He proceeded to wrap his arms around me.  
  
I looked at my prince and smiled. Sure, it's true some things never change. But every now and then, sometimes they do.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This is a short little fic. Started out as a sequel. Evidently, I have no ability to write sequels. It starts off like one, than ends like something else. But I swear I am going to do everything in my power to write one for this fic. It's by far the most beautiful fic I've written, and it deserves a follow-up.  
  
If you are reading this from Fanfiction.net, you didn't get the lime part, but in the one I submitted to Inanutshell, you got it. It was very small, and after reading this fic over, I realized that not only was it an unnecessary addition, but it also wasn't all that great a lime. I ended up taking it out. So my apologies to all that read that version and didn't like it, or those who just plain hate limes or lemons. I've decided to forget that line of work, and stick to romantic comedy! Thanks for reading my fic anyways though. BUt if u do want to read the lime go to http://inanutshell.cjb.net 


End file.
